Perfección
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Hiccup había sufrido para idear el regalo de bodas adecuado, y la inspiración no le había llegado hasta la noche anterior [Respuesta para el Reto #1 del Grupo Caldo Toothcup para el Alma]. Toothcup & Camicastrid.
1. Perfeccion

"**Perfección."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** How To Train Your Dragon & Libros de Cressida Cowell.

**Rating:** G/Para toda audiencia.

**Parejas/Personajes:** Sorpresa.

**Nota:** Respuesta al Reto de #1 del Grupo _Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma_: Drabbles con palabras al azar.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

"_Te seguiré, serás mi dirección principal._

_Te seguiré, hasta capturar tu perfección."_

-Oh Land (Perfection).

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Cuando tocó en la puerta, recibió una suave indicación para entrar. Hiccup sacudió su cabeza en preparación. Respiró hondo. Entró.

Lo primero que divisó fue una espalda ceñida en rojo. Cuando Astrid curveó su silueta en su dirección, Hiccup descubrió que la mujer estaba ocupada cepillando sus mechones rubios.

"¿No deberías tener ayudantes para encargarse de eso?" Todavía nervioso, apuntó hacia la tarea que la vikinga estaba desempeñando. ¿Quién diría que Astrid hubiera estado escondiendo tanto cabello, en su usual trenza? "No tienes que hacer todo el trabajo tu sola, ¿sabes?"

Astrid lucía frustrada, pero lo obstinada, no se le quitaría nunca. "Por favor, puedo peinarme sola. No soy una inválida."

"Oye, cuidado con ese tono de voz." Hiccup le sacó su lengua. Luego, de por detrás de sus espaldas, reveló la razón de su visita. "O no te daré tu regalo."

Los medallones de oro que adornaban su pecho, chocaron entre sí, cuando la mujer se apresuró a girar por completo, hacia el vikingo. "Oh, Hiccup."

Hiccup había sufrido para idear el regalo de bodas adecuado, y la inspiración no le había llegado hasta la noche anterior. A escondidas, se había visto obligado a escurrirse entre los talleres de los herreros de la isla ajena, Toothless haciéndole compañía.

A Astrid parecía agradarle su regalo, si uno se podía basar en la reverencia con la que los dedos acariciaron la vaina que cubría la daga. En costumbre Bog-Burglar, zarcillos gigantes adornaban sus orejas, dorados y a juego con los medallones. Hiccup esperó a que la vikinga retirara la daga de sus palmas. Cuando ésta fue desvainada con entusiasmo, sonrió victorioso. Astrid, definitivamente, lucía impresionada. "Tendrá una hermana gemela, claro. Para que no se sienta solita."

Astrid admiró su reflejo en la hoja plateada. Mejillas maquilladas se hincharon, ante una dulce sonrisa de su dueña. "Gracias, Hiccup. Es el mejor regalo que podrías darme."

Ambos intercalaron una larga mirada, en secreta armonía. Por un momento, sus recuerdos pulsaron con melancolía. Hiccup trató de imaginarse como el novio, esperando a que esta mujer apareciera en el festín de bodas. Sin embargo, como siempre solía suceder, la fantasía no duró en su mente. No tenía el suficiente empuje para perdurar en sus imaginaciones. Así como había sucedido en la realidad. Ilusiones, habían sido lo único que se habían representado, uno al otro. Nunca se habían pertenecido.

Hiccup acompañó a Astrid a la ceremonia, sus brazos entrelazados. Stormfly los empujó con su trompa, y riendo, Hiccup soltó a la novia para que el resto del camino, la guerrera lo forjara por sí sola. Hojas secas bañaron el sendero que Astrid recorrió, el otoño haciendo de las suyas. Camicazi esperaba por ella en el altar vikingo, su larga cabellera tejida en múltiples trenzas. Era la noche reencarnada, el negruzco terciopelo de su vestido, presumiendo sus curvas.

Las ilusiones no servían de nada, Hiccup concluyó, al presenciar a Camicazi cubrir la cabeza de Astrid con una corona de margaritas blancas. No eran necesarias.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**fin**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Palabras dadas para el reto:** Hojas, rojo, sonrisa, Hiccup. :B Ando muy romántica hoy, así que decidí irme por otra dirección. _Oh Land_ ayudó mucho para inspirarme.


	2. Coleccion

"**Perfección."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** How To Train Your Dragon & Libros de Cressida Cowell.

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Parejas/Personajes:** Aquí va el Toothless/Hiccup que tuve que cortar del otro drabble, jiji.

**Nota:** Segunda respuesta al Reto #1 del Grupo _Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma_: Drabbles con palabras al azar: Rojo, hojas, sonrisa, Hiccup.

**[+]+[+]**

"_Todo lo que haces es una gema para mi colección_

_Te seguiré, hasta capturar tu perfección."_

-Oh Land (Perfection).

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Los invitados festejaban. Bailaban, reían.

Toothless se abrió camino entre la fiesta, cuidadosamente. Ruffnut estaba bailando junto con las novias, dándole vida a una canción tradicional vikinga. Su estado de embriaguez, a estas alturas, solamente las impulsaba a deshacerse de más inhibiciones.

Toothless olfateó la fresca corriente de viento que cruzó su camino.

Ah. Encontró lo que buscaba.

Continuó por la vereda que su nariz le indicó.

Terminó subiendo una pequeña colina, apartada del pueblo Bog-Burglar. En la cima, encontró a Hiccup acostado sobre una cama de hojas secas, admirando la luna menguante.

Lo cubrió con una cortina de ala, descansando su tesoro envuelto sobre el estómago del jinete. Hiccup hizo un sonido de sorpresa, levantando su cuerpo, ligeramente.

"Oh, Toothless, ¿dónde andabas? Te desapareciste después de la cena y no podía encontrarte."

"_Te traje algo_."

Emoción torció los labios de Hiccup al escucharlo. Con ojos picarones, Hiccup abrió el obsequio de la manta. Cuando descubrió en qué consistía, sonrió con encanto infantil. "¿Te robaste pastel de las novias para mí?"

"_Dijiste que querías pastel de fresas_." El humano había hecho pucheros toda la cena, en cuanto se había enterado de que el pastel matrimonial había sido arrasado por los invitados, antes de tan siquiera haberlo probado.

"Pero, pensé que ya se había acabado, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?"

Engreído, Toothless levantó su mentón. "_Tengo mis maneras_."

Hiccup tomó la fresa que adornaba el techo de glaseado. Su sonrisa tomó otra dirección. "¿Quieres probar?"

Toothless lamió sus labios. Asintió.

Hiccup le pestañeó un ojo. "Ven aquí, entonces." Abrió su boca, acomodando la gema roja entre sus dientes. La sostuvo ahí.

Sus adentros se encendieron al reconocer el coqueteo en su humano. Hiccup siempre era el que comenzaba, él que lo jalaba hacia sus brazos, a su corazón, y deseos pulsantes. Toothless se reacomodó hasta estar sobre el vikingo. Cuando Hiccup estiró su mentón con más accesibilidad, el dragón guio su trompa hasta su boca, sus párpados cayendo con el conjuro del beso encubierto. Su lengua lamió la fresa, sin embargo, no la robó de la cavidad húmeda de su amado. Ambos jugaron con el fruto, agregando otro sabor a la danza de sus lenguas. Hiccup sostuvo su cabeza, conforme el humano fue descendiendo de regreso a las hojas, atrayéndolo hacia el lecho.

Cuando la fresa explotó inevitablemente, dulzura y acidez se escurrió entre sus paladares, la lengua de Toothless recorriendo cada curva de la boca de Hiccup. El vikingo gimoteó ante el intenso asalto, dejando que el jugo escapara por sus comisuras. Toothless persiguió cada rastro, ronroneando. Cuando presionó su pecho contra el cuerpo cautivo debajo, sintió que _tan_ afectado Hiccup estaba, realmente. Se onduló contra él, dándole una muestra de lo que se avecinaba.

"¿_Quieres bailar, Hiccup_?" Le gorgoreó a su cuello delgado. "¿_Quieres bailar conmigo, frente a la luna_?"

Hiccup robó más betún del pastel abandonado, sonriendo. Lo embarró sobre su pecho, los cordones de su camisón deshechos por las tácticas sucias del dragón. "Siempre."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Ahora sí,**

**Fin.**

**[+]+[+]**


End file.
